Sugar Break
by Warriorcats96345
Summary: Luka x Miku. Neigitoro. Contains lot of lemon! Luka and Miku were cooking until things got spiced up... This is a collab with a friend of mine, BeautyRose.


Sugar Break

"Hey, Miku, can you pass the sugar?" Luka asked while mixing the ingredients in a large bowl. There was a special recipe that she saw online and had wanted to try with the help of her lover Miku.

"Hm, ok here you go", Miku passed the sugar to Luka. It had been a month since they moved in together and she was enjoying Friday night baking.

Luka reached out to her side to grab the sugar without looking and brushed by Miku's hand in the process. A small shock seemed to happen when her hand came into contact with her delicate and soft hands. Slightly blushing, she thanked Miku and continued to stir the remaining ingredient into the bowl.

Miku loved the sensation of Luka's beautiful hands brushing on hers. She wanted more of this sensation, therefore she slowly wrapped her arms around Lukas waist, resting her head on her back.

Feeling Miku's arms circling her waist made Luka blush several shades darker. Her breathing felt a little more ecstatic as perverted fantasies of what could happen flashed through her mind. Miku's comforting warmth suddenly snapped her out of her perverted thoughts. "Miku, I can't cook like this," she smiled.

" Then how 'bout we stop cooking", Miku grabbed Lukas hand, making her drop the whisk. " Eh, Miku hey WAIT," Miku dragged her to the bedroom, pushing her to the bed.

" Aww come on Luka lets have some fun."

"Mmm, but I wanted to cook though," Luka whined. Despite her efforts, Miku continued to press closer to Luka, not allowing her to escape. The few centimeters between their lips were teasing her until Luka finally gave in. Luka gently tugged Miku closer to her as she pulled her in for a light kiss. Miku smiled into the kiss, realizing that Luka finally gave in.

She pressed harder into Lukas lips like there was no tomorrow, moving from the lips to tongue.

"M-Miku.." Luka moaned into the kiss. Miku's tongue forcefully entered Luka's mouth, catching her by surprise. Their tongues battled for dominance but Luka eventually gave way, letting the younger explore her mouth freely. She snaked her hands into Miku's teal locks, caressing them affectionately as Miku continued to kiss her.

Miku started to speed things up unbuttoning Luka's top, sucking her neck with her burning desire to hear her beautiful moans.

A moan escaped Luka's lips as she bit her lip to contain any more obscene sounds. Miku ravished at her neck, leaving behind red marks which she came back to lick later. While doing this, Miku removed Luka's top leaving only her bra on. She stealthily snaked her kisses from her neck to her cleavage.

She unhooked her bra to reveal her magnificent cleavage. Luka blushed when she saw Miku staring at her mounds. "Um, Miku could you not stare", she pushes Miku away trying to cover her chest. "Aw, Luka you shouldn't try hiding a piece of art", she looks at her rack a delicious dessert wanting a taste she sucked at her nipple, Luka moaned Miku continued loving the sweet sound.

Miku alternated between licking and sucking on her soft skin. Occasionally she would bite, licking afterwards to apologize for any pain caused. Luka's moans filled the room as Miku continued her ministrations. Wanting to see her reaction, Miku sucked harder. Reflexively, Luka arched her back, bringing her closer to Miku as she increased her pleasure.

She stopped, Luka gave a disappointed moan, "Why'd you stop?" "Well we need to go lower", Miku left a trail of kisses on Lukas stomach while slowly pulling down her skirt, "Man, Luka I didn't know you were this wet," she pulls down her lacy pink underwear, "Miku, not so fast!" Luka began.

Luka easily flipped their positions, pinning Miku under her. "I have to repay you don't I?" Luka whispered huskily next to Miku's ear. She nibbled her earlobe gently, knowing this was one of Miku's weak spots. Miku whimpered as Luka began to trail kisses on her neck. A certain hotness was burning between her thighs, knowing Luka was to blame. "Mmm, Miku you taste so good.." Luka whispered more to herself.

"Yeah but you'll have to wait awhile longer", she flipped positions Miku was on top of Luka. "Time for me to be on top." Miku nipped at Luka's neck, eliciting a moan to escape her lips. She left a trail of marks on her neck as she made her way down to her cleavage again. However, Miku did not hesitate to be a little more aggressive this time and left more marks on her chest area. Luka helplessly squirmed under her, enduring the teasing.

She traced every curve of her body. Her perfectly shaped breast and her perky nipples, the curve of her hips, and she squeezed her delicious ass. "Hey!", Luka squealed. "Miku, stop the teasing already," Luka managed to say between moans and gasps. That only resulted on Miku tracing her clit, having Luka reflexively arch her back off the bed. She continued tracing till Luka begged for it, "Come on Miku", Luka moaned getting impatient and needy for Miku's love. Miku stopped, she got up and kissed Luka's lips, "Ok then, whatever you wish", she penetrated Luka in a rough manner causing her to moan, off guard by how rough her action was. Miku continued to pump slowly into her, going just up to her knuckles. The room was soon filled with Luka's loud and numerous moans.

"Mmmm, faster Miku," Luka gasped. Miku abided to her lover's wish and began to pick up the pace. With her thumb, Miku glided past Luka's clit that was covered with her slick juices, causing Luka to buck her hips uncontrollably. "Mm, Miku I'm about to…", Luka moaned, Miku went quicker faster the more she moved the more Luka gasped, "hm, you almost there?", Miku asked in a seductive tone, all Luka could do was nod. Finally Luka hit her limit she screamed and electric shock filled her body and then numbness weighed over her. "Hm, did you enjoy that?", Miku asked.

"Mhmm, I've never came that hard before…" Luka wearily said. "Come here, I just want to cuddle." Luka pulled Miku into a tight embrace. Gradually, her breathing slowed and returned to normal. Being the perv that she is, she continuously inhaled Miku's scent as if she were a drug. "Mmmm, Miku you smell so good," Luka said before pulling her into kiss, turning the heat back on. She snaked a hand down to Miku's panties and pulled them down. "Were you aroused by the scene?" Luka seductively asked.

"Um", Miku looks done not wanting to admit how turned on she was.

"You're so wet," Luka said more to herself. "Is there anything particular that you want me to do?"

"Just do whatever," Miku kissed her in a longing way.

"Are you sure?" Luka asked in a seductive tone.

"Mhmm I love when Luka plays with me", Miku admits blushing at the comment.

"Then let's play," Luka said before unceremoniously tasting her. Miku's taste was something she could never get enough of. Using her tongue, she swirled around her clit, making Miku lose her mind. "Mmmm, Luka I want you in me now," Miku whimpered. Without hesitation, Luka's tongue penetrated Miku. A series of moans slipped through her lips. Luka relished her lovers cries, flicking her tongue faster to increase her pleasure.

"Mmmm, Luka..", Miku let a cry, "Please go faster",

Luka's tongue probed faster and faster. In no time, she felt her walls clench around her tongue. Miku sought for Luka's hand to hold on to as she rode out her orgasm, screaming Luka's name. After she was finished, Luka lapped up the remaining juices and climbed back up to spoon with her partner.

"Hey," Miku said sleepily laying her head on Lukas breast, "weren't we cooking something", trying to remember the events before there little break.

"Hmm? I think we were baking a cake," Luka said. Before Miku could move, she pulled her closer to her and nuzzled in her teal locks of hair. "Isn't this better though?"

"Yeah, way sweeter," Miku then fell asleep in Luka's sweet embrace.

"Good night Miku, " Luka whispered before falling asleep.


End file.
